1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a biosensor, and more particularly, to a biosensor needle that is inserted into the skin of a living body to measure a biosignal, and a biosensor including the needle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interest in medical apparatuses has increased along with public interest in health management issues, developments in medical science, and increase in the average lifespan. Accordingly, a range of medical apparatuses has expanded from conventional medical apparatuses used in hospitals or medical examination organizations to smaller medical apparatuses provided in portable medical apparatuses carried by individuals.
Active research and development has been performed on diagnostic equipment capable of easily obtaining a health state or other bioinformation of a user. To this point, however, the conventional art is lacking in such medical apparatuses that accurately and conveniently provide such information.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for diagnostic equipment capable of accurately and conveniently obtaining biological (bio) information.